


i will help you swim

by goinghost



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Texting, Gen, a fun groupchat fic, autistic tobias, axmarco is not the focus however it's In There, none of them are straight because i'm not a COWARD, the word 'teenz' is used multiple times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goinghost/pseuds/goinghost
Summary: Marco: welcome to the teenz partyMarco: you can tell we’re chill and relatable because there’s a zAx: I do not get itTobias: its okay axTobias: its not funny





	1. mighty morphin traumatized teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun fic where all the animorphs are in a group chat! takes place at some ambiguous time during the war if the war was now instead of in the 90s. 
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this and i hope it's fun to read! i love group chat fics and i've wanted to write animorphs fic for a while now so this seemed like a good place to start. tho i have a psychotic jake wip that i should probably finish eventually.
> 
> title from 'twin size mattress' by the front bottoms aka my go-to animorphs song

**Marco** started the chat **mighty morphin traumatized teenagers**

 

 **Rachel:** Ha ha marco

 **Rachel:** Very funny

 **Marco:** i know

 **Marco:** oh sorry it’s not relatable enough

 

 **Marco** changed the name of the chat to **mighty morphin traumatized teenz**

 

 **Marco:** that’s better ;)

 **Cassie:** Can we start this chat with a ban on the winky face emoji.

 **Tobias:** seonded

 **Tobias:** *seconded

 **Jake:** thirded

 **Rachel:** Fourthed

 **Marco:** ;) c’mon ;)

 **Marco:** is no one gonna say anything about “seonded”

 **Jake:** marco, one time you typoed “shut” as “shit” and invalidated your own argument by saying “no shit” instead of “no shut up”

 **Jake:** seonded just isn’t that funny

 **Tobias:** thanks jakr

 **Tobias:** FUCK

 **Tobias:** *jake

 **Tobias:** i swear i know how to type

 **Tobias:** not used to human fingers is all

 **Cassie:** It’s okay, Tobias!

 **Cassie:** It’s understandable.

 **Rachel:** Cassie ilu

 **Rachel:** But why are u typing with proper grammar

 **Cassie:** But you’re capitalizing things?

 **Rachel:** Yeah like the beginning of the text bc my phone just does that

 **Rachel:** But no use capitalizing anything else

 **Marco:** i’m with xena on this one

 **Rachel:** Marco i will break ur phone

 **Marco:** I AGREED WITH YOU

 **Rachel:** Stop with the nicknames!

 **Marco:** c’mon i KNOW you like being compared to xena: warrior princess

 **Marco:** tough and badass and not straight

 **Rachel:** Just because i’m all of those things

 **Rachel:** Doesn’t mean i like always being compared to a fictional character

 **Rachel:** It’s annoying

 **Marco:** what about storm? same deal?

 **Cassie:** Well that’s a little uncomfortable for me

 **Cassie:** So let’s not use Storm

 **Marco:** welp u got me there

 **Rachel:** What’s this???!!!

 **Rachel:** Marco somehow admitting hes WRONG????!!!

 **Marco:** okay okay whatever

 **Marco:** i’m rubber and all that

 **Jake:** this is one for the history books

 **Marco:** man i thought you had my back

 **Ax:** DO NOT WORRY MARCO. I WILL NOT MAKE FUN OF YOU

 **Marco:** thanks ax-man

 **Marco:** maybe ask tobias to turn off caps lock

 **Tobias:** i ght it

 **Tobias:** *got

 **Ax:** Sorry. My thumb hit one of the buttons and I kept tapping it twice and nothing was happening, but we are good now.

 **Marco:** it’s cool!

 **Marco:** welcome to the teenz party

 **Marco:** you can tell we’re chill and relatable because there’s a z

 **Ax:** I do not get it

 **Tobias:** its okay ax

 **Tobias:** its not funny

 **Marco:** well i NEVER

 **Marco:** the DISRESPECT

 **Marco:** i call DISORDERLY CONDUCT

 **Marco:** jake our fearless leader get on him

 **Jake:** give marco a break tobias

 **Marco:** THANK YOU

 **Jake:** he’s trying his best

 **Jake:** even if his best isn’t the best

 **Marco:** coming from “the jake formerly known as prince”

 **Jake:** i thought that was pretty funny

 **Rachel:** I wouldn’t go that far

 **Marco:** text high five rachel

 **Marco:** rach? can i call you rach?

 **Rachel:** No

 **Cassie:** I thought it was funny!

 **Marco:** but you’re biased

 **Marco:** you see jake’s jokes through rose-tinted glasses

 **Ax:** I did not get. But I think I understand now. And it is not not funny?

 **Tobias:** i’m with ax

 **Marco:** pff cowards way out

 **Marco:** pick a side

 **Tobias:** says the bisexual

 **Marco:** LOOK

 **Ax:** I think that that was funny Tobias

 **Marco:** blatant familial favoritism

 **Tobias:** thanks ax

 **Tobias:** red tailed hawks are known for their sense of humor after all

 **Ax:** That is a joke too right?

 **Tobias:** yea

 **Ax:** Also funny

 **Marco:** we should start a comedy show

 **Tobias:** no

 **Rachel:** No

 **Cassie:** No.

 **Jake:** i don’t think so

 **Ax:** I like this idea. Would that be like a late night show?

 **Marco:** got it in one

 **Marco:** sort of

 **Ax:** How will you all keep your human identities secret from the yeerks if you were to become famous from this show?

 **Marco:** we adopt stage names

 **Marco:** and masks

 **Marco:** dibs on pepe

 **Jake:** how terrible would it be for me to just be prince?

 **Marco:** bad. what about The Prince?

 **Cassie:** I could be Wolf Girl.

 **Rachel:** Don’t encourage him

 **Marco** : nah too suspich cassie

 **Marco** : what about butterfly

 **Cassie** : Oh I like that.

 **Rachel:** We are NOT starting a comedy show with weird masked personas

 **Rachel:** But if we were then i’d be grey

 **Rachel:** Like an elephant’s hide

 **Tobias:** ill be security

 **Tobias:** keeping an eye out from the sky

 **Ax:** I will be the planted audience member customary to these kinds of shows

 **Ax:** I will cheer loudly for all of you and laugh when things are not funny

 **Marco:** thanks ax knew we could count on you  <3

 

\---

 

 **Jake:** meeting today at cassie’s?

 **Marco:** OH NO

 **Jake:** ???

 **Marco:** i made this chat to be a cool and relatable teen(z) with my palz

 **Marco:** NOT so we could talk about this stupid war shit

 **Jake:** this “stupid war shit” is important, marco

 **Marco:** i get that

 **Marco:** but it is literally everywhere

 **Marco:** and all i think about

 **Marco:** i need a break

 **Marco:** and so do you guys

 **Jake:** what exactly should this chat be for?

 **Marco:** just talking about whatever we want

 **Marco:** that’s not animorphs official business related

 **Cassie:** I agree with Marco on this.

 **Cassie:** I think it’s good for us to have something away from everything.

 **Rachel:** As long as marco stops putting z on the end of words then i’m down

 **Tobias:** i cant really stop thinking about this what with being a literal hawk

 **Tobias:** but itd be nice to try

 **Ax:** We can take a, “Brain Break”

 **Jake:** then i guess that’s decided

 **Jake:** as long as we don’t blow off animorphs official business completely

 **Jake:** so……...what do you guys want to talk about?

 **Rachel:** Yesterday at the mall

 **Marco:** oh here we go

 **Rachel:** Shut up marco

 **Rachel:** Anyway i was with cassie and she said there was someplace she rly wanted to check out

 **Rachel:** So i said sure yea bc cassie never wants to go anywhere in the mall besides the food court

 **Marco:** no that’s ax

 **Rachel:** Let me finish the story marco i stg

 **Rachel:** So we’re walking to this store and i start to recognize where we are bc i know the mall so well

 **Rachel:** AND

 **Rachel:** SHE LEADS ME INTO

 **Rachel:** HOT TOPIC

 **Marco:** WHAT

 **Cassie:** I don’t see the problem!

 **Jake:** what could you want from hot topic, cassie?

 **Jake:** i didn’t think it was really your style

 **Cassie:** They have a plaid shirt that I wanted.

 **Rachel:** Cassie there are so many other places u can get plaid shirts at the mall

 **Rachel:** I sneeze and suddenly i own six more plaid shirts from all different stores

 **Marco:** what song was playing when you entered the store

 **Rachel:** Stressed out by 21 pilots

 **Marco:** THIS IS GOLD

 **Cassie:** :/

 **Jake:** don’t worry cassie

 **Jake:** i know for a fact that marco has at least three mcr shirts that he still wears

 **Marco:** TO SLEEP IN

 **Jake:** but you still wear them

 **Marco:** i have ptsd i’m allowed to be emo

 **Tobias:** he sings the songs too

 **Marco:** you can’t prove that

 **Tobias:** hawks know everything

 **Marco:** THE BLACK PARADE IS ART

 **Marco:** and the true lives of the fabulous killjoys is a masterpiece

 **Ax:** I am unfamiliar

 **Marco:** one word buddy

 **Marco:** itunes

 **Marco:** i’ll hook you up with a gift card

 **Marco:** and blow your mind

 **Tobias:** i think the last thing we want is ax singing na na na na etc

 **Marco:** you misspelled first

 **Rachel:** If he likes it

 **Marco:** oh he’ll like it

 **Marco:** we should rename ourselves

 **Marco:** forget animorphs that’s lame

 **Tobias:** you came up with that name

 **Marco:** instead we’ll be the killjoys

 

 **Marco** changed the name of the chat to **the true lives of the fabulous animorphs**

 

 **Marco:** where’s our album

 **Cassie:** I can sing.

 **Marco:** rad

 **Marco:** rachel you can sing too right

 **Jake:** HA

 **Tobias:** no

 **Rachel:** I’m not bad

 **Marco:** cool you can play guitar

 **Marco:** i’m on drums of course

 **Tobias:** of course

 **Marco:** ax is on bass

 **Marco:** jake you can sing with cassie

 **Marco:** it’ll be sickening

 **Marco:** tobias is our manager/head of security

 **Tobias:** im not sure i want to manage a band

 **Tobias:** or that i can at all

 **Tobias:** considering im a bird

 **Marco:** it’ll be fine

 **Marco:** we’ll take the music industry by STORM

 **Marco:** and all our songs will have subtle anti-yeerk lyrics until the whole world is against the yeerks and boom the war is over

 **Marco:** we won with the power of music

 **Ax:** That sounds nice

 **Jake:** 1) i’m not that good a singer

 **Jake:** 2) i don’t think it’d be that easy

 **Jake:** but nice dream

 

\--

 

 **Marco:** i think there’s something important we need to address

 **Rachel:** Here we go

 **Marco:** codenames

 **Tobias:** no

 **Jake:** we don’t need codenames, marco

 **Marco:** I OBJECT

 **Marco:** what if the yeerks hear us calling each other by human names

 **Marco:** they’d get suspicious

 **Rachel:** The yeerks don’t HEAR anything marco we speak in thoughtspeak

 **Marco:** what if we think loudly accidentally

 **Marco:** like when you’re talking and you don’t realize you’re yelling until someone says something

 **Cassie:** Doesn’t this count as animorphs official business related?

 **Marco:** no this is different

 **Marco:** i’m serious about codenames but not Mission Serious just like

 **Marco:** we should do it because it’ll be fun

 **Ax:** I agree with Marco

 **Marco:** THANK YOU AX

 **Ax:** It will make us seem closer to your superheroes

 **Marco:** for the last time they’re not

 **Marco:** well i guess they kind of are OUR superheroes

 **Marco:** but they’re yours now too so

 **Marco:** whatever semantics

 **Marco:** don’t tell me y’all have never come up with a cool codename waiting for me to bite the bullet and say we need codenames

 **Tobias:** if mine is anything close to bird boy then im not doing it

 **Marco:** fine fine you can just be hawk

 **Marco:** oh or The Hawk

 **Cassie:** I think mine should be Wolf Girl.

 **Marco:** you’re really into that one aren’t you

 **Marco:** yea okay it’s your call

 **Marco:** jake can be fearless leader

 **Marco:** rachel can be warrior princess!!

 **Rachel:** No way

 **Jake:** maybe just leader? no fearless tacked on there.

 **Jake:** too much pressure

 **Marco:** rachel can be grizzly girl

 **Rachel:** Extra no way

 **Marco:** rachel can be buzzkill

 **Rachel:** Rachel can be not giving a shit

 **Rachel:** Or just warrior

 **Marco:** THERE WE GO

 **Marco:** who’s left?? ax??

 **Ax:** Cinnaman

 **Marco:**.....okay

 **Jake:** marco can be gorilla guy

 **Marco:** ha funny joke

 **Marco:** nah i’d be something cool and badass

 **Marco:** gorzilla

 **Tobias:** and thats cool and badass

 **Marco:** okay maybe not that

 **Marco:** i’ll think of something good

 **Cassie:** Would we have costumes?

 **Jake:** we already have costumes

 **Marco:** maybe??

 **Marco:** we gotta wear the stuff we’re already wearing

 **Marco:** can’t morph in anything different

 **Marco:** but instead of like yoga pants we’d have cool skin-tight jumpsuits

 **Marco:** MORPH SUITS

 **Marco:** it’s right there in the name!

 **Tobias:** some of us dont need costumes

 **Marco:** ye you and ax can just chill i guess

 **Marco:** but the rest of us would have color coordinated morph suits with cool designs on them

 **Marco:** obviously based off our battle morphs

 **Jake:** obviously

 **Marco:** cassie’s could have like a howling wolf and a moon

 **Marco:** mine would have sick gorilla abs to compliment my completely real sick abs

 **Tobias:** of course

 **Jake:** do gorillas have abs?

 **Marco:** jake’s got tiger stripes

 **Marco:** rachel’s got bear claws making like a slashing motion

 **Marco:** we’ll look fresh as hell

 **Marco:** and each of the colors will be different

 **Marco:** rachel’s will be pink

 **Rachel:** And why is that marco

 **Marco:** you remind me of the pink power ranger

 **Rachel:** Okay

 **Cassie:** That was a close one.

 

\---

 

 **Tobias:** guys we have a problem

 **Tobias:** ax just asked me what a furry is

 **Tobias:** and then if we are furries

 **Tobias:** i took his phone so he wouldnt see this

 **Marco:** tell him yes

 **Jake:** just...avoid the answer

 **Rachel:** Don’t say anything

 **Marco:** tell him YES

 **Cassie:** Furries?

 **Rachel:** Oh no

 **Rachel:** Don’t do this cassie

 **Jake:** cassie…

 **Marco:** well i’m glad you asked cassie!

 **Marco:** a furry is

 **Ax:** What is a furry?

 **Ax:** Tobias will not tell me and also took my phone

 **Marco:** “an enthusiast for animal characters with human characteristics, in particular a person who dresses up in costume as such a character or uses one as an avatar online.”--google

 **Ax:** Oh

 **Ax:** That is not bad. Why would you not tell me that, Tobias

 **Tobias:** no reason

 **Tobias:** absolutely no reason

 

\---

 

 **Marco** started the chat **i am SUFFERING**

 

 **Marco:** you’re probably wondering why i gathered you all here today

 **Tobias:** why isnt ax in this chat

 **Marco:** good question tobias

 **Rachel:** Have u decided to finally stop dancing around him

 **Jake:**?

 **Cassie:** Oh, is this about that?

 **Marco:** shut up rachel you don’t know my life

 **Marco:** but yes maybe

 **Jake:**???

 **Rachel:** Jake

 **Rachel:** Honey

 **Rachel:** Dear cousin of mine

 **Rachel:** Please tell me u noticed marco floundering abt with ax for the last few MONTHS

 **Marco:** i do not FLOUNDER

 **Marco:** i have been smoothly and subtly pining

 **Rachel:** Yesterday he laughed and u fell down

 **Marco:** tripped on a rock

 **Rachel:** Last week u tried to tell him he has pretty eyes but ur voice cracked AND u hiccuped

 **Rachel:** AT THE SAME TIME

 **Marco:** i can’t control puberty rachel

 **Tobias:** i dont want to think of marco saying the word puberty ever in my life

 **Cassie:** Are you going to tell him?

 **Marco:** i don’t know

 **Marco:** therein lies the purpose of this group chat

 **Marco:** now i know normally i am the plans guy

 **Marco:** but i’m drawing a total blank on what the fuck i should do

 **Marco:** tobias he’s your uncle

 **Marco:** hit me with some sage familial wisdom

 **Tobias:** im autistic what do i know about asking people out

 **Marco:** i’m not hearing any sage familial wisdom

 **Tobias:** say ‘hey ax i like you lets go on a date’

 **Marco:** nope wrong bad idea

 **Marco:** try again

 **Tobias:** im not sure what you want from me

 **Marco:** a good idea!!

 **Marco:** rachel you break hearts all the time

 **Marco:** how do those people ask you out

 **Rachel:** They plan some weird romantic gesture with flowers and paper hearts

 **Marco:** where do you think i can get flowers?

 **Rachel:** Marco i want to strangle u

 **Marco:** not familiar with that store

 **Rachel:** Just tell him

 **Cassie:** I’m with Rachel.

 **Jake:** i think you should listen to them marco

 **Marco:** i can’t just tell him!!

 **Tobias:** why not

 **Marco:** if i’m going to ruin our friendship forever and make the team dynamic super awkward and be forced to go into hiding in the woods

 **Marco:** then i wanna go out with a bang

 **Rachel:** Oh please he absolutely likes u back

 **Rachel:** Quit being a baby

 **Marco:** pics or it didn’t happen

 **Rachel:** It’s the way he looks at u

 **Rachel:** I can tell

 **Marco:** rachel berenson love expert

 **Rachel:** U know i’m right

 **Marco:** i know that i’m suffering

 **Rachel:** So ask him out and stop whining

 **Tobias:** itd be nice not to hear anymore about inhumanly beautiful your eyes are

 **Marco:** !!!

 **Marco:** he says that?

 **Tobias:** all the fucking time

 **Tobias:** sometimes he compares you to foods hes eaten

 **Tobias:** which i guess is cute but actually kind of gross

 **Marco:** don’t judge our love

 **Rachel:** So u admit he likes u

 **Marco:** UGH

 **Marco:** whatever u win

 **Marco:** tobias tell ax i’m coming over

 **Marco:** i’ll miss you all when i’m alone in the woods waiting for the animorphs to save the world

 **Rachel:** drama queen

  **Marco:** except rachel

 **Tobias:** ok i told him

 **Cassie:** Good luck!

 **Jake:** you can do it man

 **Marco:** gotta morph

 **Marco:** i promise i’ll say bye one last time before i leave forever in exile

 **Rachel:** Just go already

 **Marco:** bye

 **Tobias:** rachel im coming over

 **Tobias:** not about to third wheel this confession

 **Rachel:** Window's open

 **Rachel:** See you in a bit


	2. yeerkbusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake: tom tried looking over my shoulder a couple times  
> Jake: and i think he’d get suspicious about “yeerkbusters”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say i am so sorry this took so long. i've had this written for months and i've been unable to write anymore and i was worried it was too short and it probably is! but it's been a while so i figured i would just go ahead and post it as is and hope i get more ideas eventually 
> 
> also sorry for the multitude of pop culture references in this one, i really couldn't resist

**Jake** changed the name of the chat to  **Study Group**

 

**Cassie:** ?

**Jake:** tom tried looking over my shoulder a couple times

**Jake:** and i think he’d get suspicious about “yeerkbusters”

**Jake:** so now you’re all my new study group

**Marco:** as long as there is no actual studying

**Jake:** yes marco. turn to page 126 in your textbook

**Marco:** oh no i am forced to obey oh fearless leader

**Marco:** this is about cell structure

**Rachel:** Don’t say it marco

**Marco:** i don’t know what you’re talking about

**Rachel:** Do not

**Marco:** but unrelated to me not knowing what rachel is going on about

**Rachel:** marco i stg

**Marco:** fun fact for you guyz

**Rachel:** DON’T

**Marco:** the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

**Rachel:** GOD

**Ax:** I guess that is technically correct

**Marco:** thanks ax

**Marco:** see my science bf said it was correct

**Tobias:** technically

**Marco:** shut your beak tobias

**Marco:** you’ve got a bird brain what do you know about technically

**Tobias:** bird discrimination

**Tobias:** i’m calling human resources on your ass

**Tobias:** cassie avenge me

**Cassie:** Marco, don’t do that. 

**Rachel:** Don’t talk about tobias like that

**Tobias:** thanks

**Marco:** biphobia

**Marco:** jake do something

**Jake:** guys stop

**Marco:** thanks

**Jake:** you too marco

**Marco:** what the fuck man

**Marco:** i’m holding new best friend auditions

**Marco:** who’s in

**Ax:** I will come

**Marco:** ax we’re dating you’re already in 

**Marco:** you don’t have to come

**Ax:** But I need to support you

**Marco:** ax gets it

**Ax:** That is what they said in the magazine I took

**Jake:** ax did you...steal a magazine?

**Ax:** No

**Jake:** okay good

**Ax:** I borrowed several

**Jake:** ax…

**Cassie:** You have to pay for those!

**Ax:** I was going to return them

**Ax:** Tobias said it was fine

**Jake:** tobias?

**Tobias:** neither of us have any money!

**Tobias:** he said he would put them back!

**Jake:** tobias….

**Tobias:** lets go back to dogpiling on marco

**Marco:** let’s not

 

\---

 

**Marco** changed the name of the chat to  **my boyfriend is an alien**

 

**Marco:** guys

**Rachel:** We know marco

**Tobias:** we know ax is an alien

**Rachel:** We know u just wanted to say boyfriend

**Tobias:** also can we stop using the chat without ax

**Marco:** GUYS

**Marco:** i realized something today

**Marco:** something very important

**Marco:** ax is an alien

**Jake:** marco...we knew this already

**Cassie:** It’s a thing.

**Marco:** no guys listen

**Marco:** every pop culture thing ever

**Marco:** has never touched ax’s beautiful andalite eyes, eye-stalks, and ears

**Jake:** and?

**Marco:** ax has never seen star wars

**Marco:** NOT ONLY THAT

**Marco:** ax never grew up in a culture where the BIGGEST CINEMATIC REVEAL EVER was widespread knowledge and parodied like all the time

**Jake:** well good for him?

**Rachel:** He wants a marathon jake

**Jake:** oh

**Marco:** think of the possibility of experiencing star wars with someone who knows nothing about it

**Jake:** not to bring up official animorphs business but

**Marco:** NONE OF THAT HERE

**Jake:** we don’t really have time to marathon a seven movie series

**Jake:** we’re trying to fight a war

**Marco:** if i promised you i could make time then could we do it??

**Jake:** if you can guarantee no yeerk-related disasters for 18 hours then sure

**Tobias:** how exactly are you gonna make time

**Marco:** i have my ways

**Tobias:** -_-

**Marco:** i’m the plans guy remember?

**Marco:** i’m gonna make a plan

 

\---

 

**Marco:** i am so tired

**Rachel:** SIGH

**Rachel:** Why

**Jake:** why did you type sigh

**Jake:** you’re sitting right next to him

**Jake:** we’re all in the same room

**Cassie:** Why are we texting?

**Ax:** Marco wishes to exclude Tobias 

**Ax:** Because he is petty

**Marco:** damn ax don’t call me out like this

**Marco:** what happened to supporting me and junk

**Ax:** It is not junk

**Ax:** And part of supporting you is helping you to become a better person

**Ax:** Please stop cutting out my nephew

**Ax:** We should have good communication

**Ax:** and I am communicating that it bothers me 

**Marco:** yea okay

**Marco:** someone get tobias

**Rachel:** I already called him in here

**Tobias:** thanks marco

**Tobias:** for your generosity 

**Marco:** you’re welcome ;)

**Cassie:** Marco….

**Rachel:** What did we say about that face

**Ax:** I do not see the problem

**Marco:** thanks babe ;)

**Jake:** marco why are you tired

**Jake:** before we get more off track

**Marco:** well if you MUST know

**Marco:** i have homework

**Rachel:** gasp a student has homework

**Rachel:** what a cruel world

**Marco:** NOT the normal amount of homework mind you

**Marco:** i have like three essays due all on the same day

**Marco:** and that day is tomorrow

**Marco:** and i haven’t started ⅔

**Marco:** and i just finished one 

**Marco:** and i am SO TIRED

**Tobias:** oh essays

**Tobias:** i remember those

**Marco:** shut it bird boy

**Ax:** Why did you wait so long to do them if they are due tomorrow

**Marco:** oh ax

**Marco:** sweet naive boyfriend of mine

**Marco:** i don’t think anyone in this chat has turned in a homework assignment on time in YEARS

**Jake:** i think i finished my art project the day after it was due last month?

**Cassie:** It’s just hard, what with everything going on. 

**Tobias:** its hard being a kid

**Jake:** tobias did you just…

**Tobias:** its hard and no one understands

**Marco:** HOW THE FUCK

**Marco:** YOU’RE A BIRD

**Marco:** HOW DID YOU READ HOMESTUCK

**Tobias:** i haven’t been a bird forever

**Rachel:** Tobias i think we need to reevaluate our relationship 

**Cassie:** What’s Homestuck?

**Rachel:** I don’t want to talk about this

**Marco:** it’s something too huge for words

**Jake:** it’s a webcomic

**Marco:** also that

**Cassie:** Oh.

**Ax:** I do not get it

**Marco:** FUCK

**Marco:** this is like star wars all over again

**Marco:** ax you better boot up your weird space junk laptop and get ready for the ride of your life

**Marco:** because i’ve got seven years worth of content to show you 

**Tobias:** youll like it ax

**Tobias:** there are also fake aliens in this one

**Ax:** I cannot wait to laugh

**Marco:** and cry

**Marco:** can andalites cry?

**Marco:** we’ll found out

**Author's Note:**

> i'm definitely going to write a second chapter but i'm not sure when i'll have it up by because i have an original project that takes priority that i'm working on right now! hopefully soon, though. this practically wrote itself so it should be easy to churn the next part out!


End file.
